fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Lupus
Alpha Lupus(アルファ·ループス, Arufa Rūpusu) Is an ancient group of hidden magic hunters, beings said to drive on the hunting all forms of magic in order to erase them from existence with the help of a unique magic dubbed, Predator Soul. Even in the modern world, it is said that the Alpha Lupus still exist and continue to thrive, often at times in the shadows or where is the most concentration of Eternano. Biology The Alpha Lupus, despite their name, do not look similar to wolves at all—rather, they are bipedal humanoids, physically distinguishable from humans by their greater height, the long, hair-like appendages on their heads, and their faces, which feature arthropod-like mandibles and no visible nose. Some of the Alpha Lupus have also been seen to possess sparse, coarse facial hair on their cheeks and above the eyes. While generally uniform, each physical appearance of the Alpha Lupus includes a number of subtle variations, akin to human genetic diversity. Similarly, while the heights of the creatures vary, they are typically over ten feet tall, although some have been known to grow to twelve feet or taller. The species' reptilian-like skin can range in color from light to dark, be mottled or clear, and can appear dry or moist and clammy; overall, they generally appear to possess excellent physical and sensory capabilities compared to humans, as well as extremely long life-spans. The language of the Alpha Lupus has been shown to be trills and insect-like mimicries that is understandable to normal humans, but covered as their normal voices to any person that has Eternano energy inside of them. Despite most similar traits, the gender differences have been shown, with the males having much more physical bulk and often at times have more deeper emblems on their suits. With the females, they are less bulk and often at times show much more skin than the males, making them very seductive at times. Interestingly, the Alpha Lupus require large amounts of Eternano to breathe without their malevolent-looking masks. However, if the Alpha Lupus are not within an area that possesses a large concentration, then they must use their masks in order to retrieve more. The Alpha Lupus use the mask adorned upon their face in order to absorb Eternano through the mouthpiece, which adds to the "total" within the Lacrima, before ejecting it into the Alpha Lupus' lungs; allowing them to breathe it in. In addition to this, if an Alpha Lupus is short on Eternano, they will go berserk and rabid; as they become enlarged and drastically more powerful, at the cost of their sanity, taking upon a form known as Beta Fury Form—which, despite the name, is not a proper evolution. They immediately transform themselves into creatures that actually have a second mouth inside of their own, which allows them to act like leeches to suck away Eternano energy until they immediately recharge their own supplies, and often at times if there is so little this form can often be stuck for days or even weeks at a time. Interestingly, the Oligarch Alpha, an original member of the species, was exposed to Zeref's darkness, and he was granted immortality, but lost his magic abilities in return for this. However, this only applies to the Oligarch Alpha, and not the others. Habitat Many of the Wandering Alpha Lupus originated from a very high Eternano environment that provided them with substantial amounts to allow them to breath easier and move around without worrying about losing consciousness or their rational way of thinking. Inside of the luscious jungle environment are many large constructions, filled with many small buildings and temples dedicated to the way of the Alpha Lupus, as well as multiple academies that often training the young ones when they are ready to begin. In the middle of all the ecosystem rests the lair of the Oligarch Alpha, where all of the Alpha knowledge and information since their existence first began, even going as far as the Dragon civil wars, and is widely used by many of the Alpha's to learn about the outside world each time an elite comes with new knowledge. History No one knows how the Alpha Lupus came into existence, some say that the cosmos felt the true threat of magic increase and created them to help keep the balance in the world, some say that they were creations of Zeref who ran wild and were exiled from his kingdom, but in truth no one can ever determine what kind of being or process of evolution would determine the creation of the Alpha Lupus. Originally there were 8 of them named the original, the pinnacle of the Alpha Lupus who were said to be the original leaders and protectors as they birth the second generation. However, the original 8 had all but been eradicated by Zeref who believed them to be a potential threat, but one managed to survive and was even granted immortality after his battle with Zeref, but the cost was his actual ability to manipulate the Eternano that he breaths in, resulting in him becoming the last of the original 8 and placing him as the Oligarch of the Alpha Lupus. Centuries passed since that initial day as many more generations were birth and raised in the ancient ways taught to them by the immortal alpha, though despite their hidden reputations, they are in constant need of moving from location to location of Eternano space, but over time eventually reduced the need when their scientist developed new equipment to allow even the littlest of Eternano particles to be absorbed into a specially designed mask with a Lacirma built into it, allowing the absorption of much until it is full and injected into the Alpha, allowing them to breath longer. Over time many hunting parties have moved across the entire world, some starting their own village, some even revealing themselves to human mages and joining guilds, but all still have the task of eliminating great potential mages with the power to destroy the world and bring them back as trophies. Currently Alpha Lupus is only considered rumors and myths, often told to young children in order to make them go to bed. Government Despite many of the Alpha Lupus being scattered to multiple factions due to increase number of Eternano hot spots, it is shown that each faction is just that, a faction all of which are said to be under the rule of the Oligarch Alpha, the one who has been lead the Alpha Lupus for centuries, making him one of the only immortal alpha's in existence due to due to his exposure to the Dark Mage, Zeref. However, the same gift also stripped him of his entire magic power, resulting in him being the only Alpha to not be able to hunt any style of magic. Despite this, the Oligarch is seen to lead a tribunal of elders who often decide on what each Alpha would do and what each Alpha will become. Each elder is chosen from the most powerful of factions, often ones that have had years of experience in the field, making them the perfect people to help make the decisions of the Alpha Lupus. When young Alpha's reach a certain age, many are expected to immediately begin their training to become the magic hunters, after which they will be marked Huntsmen'''until they can prove their worth and return home as '''Tridisho. Despite their separation, each Alpha is required to follow very strict and serious laws and code of honor that if ever broken by one, means their immediate death at the hands of their comrades without hesitation. Each Alpha must only ever hunt worthy prey, never anyone who is seen as weak and a pup, and must be left alone until they prove themselves to be worthy. Each Alpha is allowed only one visit to the main captial of the Alpha Lupus hidden home, more visits can be authorized by every faction leader when the Alpha has proven he or she have hunted down worthy mages. The last and final rule of all Alpha's is no one abandons the tribe, once born in, none may leave unless it is at the hands of a worthy opponent, and those who run will be considered worthless outcasts and be stripped of their home and identity, never again to see anyone of the Alpha Lupus. Each Alpha is given a rank during their excursion around the world, so far five ranks throughout the race has been identified: *'Deir', the translation for a new born Alpha *'Meiku': the translation for an Alpha adolescent *'Huntsman': the translation for a teenage Alpha *'Kiken': the translation for a standard adult Alpha *'Tridisho': the translation for an elite Alpha after returning home Code of Honor When a Alpha Lupus begins their rite of passage to become a Huntsman, they are required to keep to a very strict code of conduct that all Alpha Lupus follow until the day they die in combat or die of old age. Originally constructed by the original Alpha's, the codes are considered to be the most sacred of all things, and anyone who ever insults or breaks the code would be killed and dishonored including their own families as well. *When one goes into combat, they must win or fall to death honorably else be shown to be Genois, or shamed by all of their tribesman. *If an Alpha is saved by someone at the brink of death, they become bind by honor to serve the savior till the day they end their life, die, or betrays the alpha. *If squad was killed and Alpha survives, they must kill themselves in order to be recognized as a being of high honor, anything done otherwise would show them as abominations. *No Alpha must show their horrid form, if any Alpha reveals their sins, then they will be put to death and shamed for the rest of their existence. *Alpha's will never hurt or harm any opponent who does not have the means to fight back, unless commanded by higher authority or by person who Alpha is loyal to. Abilities Eternano Manipulation Master: Surprisingly, the Alpha Lupus are shown to be extremely in-tune with magic; being capable of manipulating every single little detail of the essence of magic, and even magical particles. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when Magic began, or how Eternano originated. To utilize Magic, one must use their (as the case may be) power. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for everyone, and every living human has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power; however, unlike most species, an Alpha Lupus requires Eternano in order to breathe properly—meaning that in order to live, they would have had to needed to master their dominance over the magical particles; this is done by them utilizing Eternano as if it is simply a fifth or sixth limb, showing that it is essentially part of their body and utilizing it far better than they would if they were harnessing the power of magic; even capable of affecting the foe's Eternano as well. Heightened Senses: The senses of an Alpha Lupus outstrip that of a human with ease, possessing greater senses of smell, sight, hearing, and touch than humans do. The eyes of an Alpha Lupus, for example, are much better at seeing in the dark than a human, capable of gathering and enhancing all available light, and detect objects from greater distances than a human. The hearing of an Alpha Lupus enables them to hear sounds from yards away, even the tiniest sound a human could miss; in fact, thanks to their amazing senses, they are said to possess a certain type of clairvoyance—that is the ability to see their opponent's attacks. Master Hunters:The Alpha Lupus are extremely good hunters; as they are capable of utilizing every aspect of their powers, including the Eternano within the atmosphere in order to track down their foe as they use the eternano as a "trail"—following it, the Alpha Lupus search out their prey, and as they are capable of manipulating eternano, virtually, the foe is unable to escape the crutches of the Alpha Lupus. In addition to this, normally, they can perform ambushing tactics, swarming the opponent from all sides as to leave them defenseless against their vicious onslaught. Enhanced Strength: The Alpha Lupus are extremely powerful—at full power, they are capable of busting enormous gaping craters through steel with a single strike. Their massive strength allows them to create shockwaves which are capable of destroying buildings with simple movements as well. It has been seen that if threatened enough, an Alpha Lupus could actually decapitate an entire human body with no trouble at all; and they are capable of stopping magical weapons with ease; so effortlessly, that any type of magical weapon is said to be almost useless against them. Enhanced Speed:The Alpha Lupus are famed for being notoriously swift on their feet, traversing at inconceivable to the human eye; appearing as naught but a blur when in fine motion—outpacing almost any foe in their path, they move at a velocity that is just below breaking the sound barrier. They are capable of instantly closing a huge gap of space between them and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond; this, coupled with their great strength, makes them especially deadly, even without their trump card of Eternano manipulation—the speed at they move at seems to create miniature shock waves with every step that they take. Enhanced Durability: The Alpha Lupus are famed for being notoriously swift on their feet, traversing at inconceivable to the human eye; appearing as naught but a blur when in fine motion—outpacing almost any foe in their path, they move at a velocity that is just below breaking the sound barrier. They are capable of instantly closing a huge gap of space between them and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond; this, coupled with their great strength, makes them especially deadly, even without their trump card of Eternano manipulation—the speed at they move at seems to create miniature shock waves with every step that they take. Camouflage Body: Each Alpha is born with a very unique physiology that has been overtime adapted to allow for them to be able to hide themselves for so many years, the ability to allow themselves to become blended with the environment that's their around. It works by the Alpha concentrating an incredible amount of Eternano into their bodies, generating them towards their skin cells, allowing for a special glowing contrast that allows small traces of Eternano around the area to slowly be drawn into them while at the same time being amplified to a point where it creates a sort of mirrored image of what is in front of the Alpha's path or behind them. This in term allows them to blend perfectly into their surroundings without being detected by anyone, even the most focused mages. This works in any form of environment or even area that they themselves often find themselves in, and it has been shown that they can also touch other objects or people along with them, and pass on the attribute to them as long as they continue to keep physical contact. However, the ability itself is considered flawed when various variables are shown into effect. If an Alpha is shown to have contracted some form of virus, the end result would be that their own body signature would be visible to those that have strong eyes and can sense magic. It has also been shown that they would not be able to move freely due to them needing to keeping the image focused and if they move, it becomes disrupted and shows small visual lights when the movement is done. Finally, if there is any form of negation that is done to the user's Eternano or in the area, the end result would be them unable to use this ability at all. Predator Soul(プレデター・ソウル Puredetā Sōru): Is a Caster Magic specifically used by the Alpha's during their long time of existing in the magic word, which allows them to take on a predator form of any magic that the opponent might have, and can often at times be used in smaller scales depending on the level of strength each mage has.The user begins by physically touching the opponent, causing the magic inside of them to begin to be absorbed into the user, just a small portion before the opponent is released and the user hides in a place where they will not be attacked. While in hiding, the user's own magic begins to analyze the opponent's, breaking down the components of the magic, it's wavelength, differences, and anything else before breaking it all down and creating an opposite as the body then follows, adapting the user's physical structure to match with what the opponent has, resulting in different full Take Over forms or modified body parts that can create an opposite forces or "A powerful predator" that can counter the magic. As the user can reconstruct their entire body on a cellular level to transform into any lifeforms, which serves to counter opposing magic thanks to this magic; the user has many forms and guises—however, there is but a single glaring drawback. Thanks to the short "memory" of this Take Over; as things were specifically created to counter instantly, not be harnessed over and over, the user would normally be unable to reproduce the opposite force once more—but despite this, thanks to mastery over Take Over: Predator Soul, the user is capable of reforming various counters, but they have a time limit of one to two minutes each. However, there are risks to using this magic, the first being that it is only able to create one predator at a time, and the user would only be able to use that single predator only when in the battle until they deactivate the form. Regular other advantages include increased physical capabilities, and the ability to use the Predator's form as a weapon. Known Alpha's {|width="100%" style="border:1px #bbb outset; overflow:hidden; text-align:center;" border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" |- |style="margin:auto; ; ; background:Black"|'Name' |style="margin:auto; ; ; background:Black"|'Rank' |- |'Orthuryrus' |'Kiken' |- Category:Phantombeast Category:Free Use Category:Race Category:Magical creatures Category:Alpha Lupus